In the end
by Fllic
Summary: H/H shipper fic.All will be reveald in chapt, 3, it will have 5 chaps ,the raiting will go up with the chapters.Please r/r.More couple characters.d
1. Default Chapter

It was another gloomy afternoon at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and the trio were on their way to dinner.  
Hermione came from Muggle Studies and Harry and Ron had come from the astronomy tower.  
"So who's going to die today?" Professor McGonogall asked as they passed her.  
They just giggled and walked by her.  
"You get much homework Herm?" asked Ron.  
"Loads" She said excitedly.  
"Intact, I think Id better skip dinner and go to the library".  
Ron grabbed her arm "Oh no you don't"   
"But I have to or I won't pass my Potions test tomorrow"  
Harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran for the Great Hall.  
"Put me down" she said as well as laughing when they got to the hall.  
"You'll eat then?" Harry said very seriously.  
"OK then,"  
He put her down and they went to join Fred, George, Ginny and Neville who were at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione and Ron went to sit beside them.  
"Hiya Harry" Ginny said to Harry blushing like an idiot as usual.  
"Hey" Harry replied gloomily.  
He hated the fact that Ginny liked him. Ginny was the last person that Harry was interested in. It wasn't that he didn't like her it's just that 1. She was his best friends little sister 2. She wasn't in his year and she was waaaay to clingy for his liking. He'd rather date Hermione than her!  
Hermione, now that was a name that had crossed his mind a few times. He liked her eyes; she had big brown eyes that any girl would die for! Most girls were jealous of her because she was around him so much.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Colin Creevey shouted from the other end of the table. Now Colin Creevey, he was Hermiones admirer. Herman didn't even bother answering him, she knew that if she did then he wouldn't leave her alone. His story was pretty much the same as Ginny and this boy just wouldn't give up on her. Like Harry she's always said shed rather date Harry than Colin. She loved Harry's ayes. He had big green emerald eyes that she could just stare in to all day! Infact she usually did.  
Ginny hates Hermione. She wishes she could be that near to Harry all the time. She often wonder's what they get up to at night. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to persuade McGonogall to let the 3 of them share a room, but usually Hermione fell asleep in the library from studying and Harry fell asleep in the common room after Quddich practice.  



	2. In the making

Chapter 2  
A/n-OK the first chap. was just to see if people liked it now ive realised how dull it is ill put in this chapter. H/H relationship will get hotter in the next two chapters!  
  
Disclaimer-Im waaaay to thik to invent any of this. All credit goes to J.K and Warner Bros.  
  
  
Just as they were finishing their Dumbledoor entered the hall looking rather rough, but they chose to take no notice of it.   
"Erhem, can I get you attention please!" Dumbledoor exclaimed, everyone looked up.  
"Everyone should stay in their houses tonight, no sneaking around the castle including the library and certainly no one leaving the castle", everyone starting squabbling quietly,  
"The prefects of your house will take you back to your dorms."  
  
Snape, Dumbledoor and Prof. Trealawny were standing at the doors as they passed through. Snape grabbed Harry's arm and said  
"That means no midnight walks for you Granger and Weasley, you understand?"  
Harry nodded and hurried to find Ron and Hermione. Professor Trealawny was pulling Dumbledoors arm and shouting  
"I knew it, I knew it! Harry's going to die, Harry's going to die!"  
"Now just calm down Sibyll Harry's going to be fine" Dumbledoor kept reassuring her calmly.  
"Ugh, lets go" Hermione took his hand so they wouldn't loose each other as they tried to push through the crowds.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
In the common room  
  
During their game of exploding snap Fred asked "Whadda ya reckon Dumbles talkin' about?"  
"Dunno" George answered  
"Maybe its ghosts, whoooo" Ron said whilst making ghostly sounds around Ginny.  
"STOPPIT RON!" Ginny was screaming whilst trying to hit Ron.  
Harry and Hermione just laughed.  
"Mabey we should go check it out?" said George with a cheeky grin on his face,  
Ron burs out in a fit of giggles then said "No, Harry will do that later"  
"NO HE WONT!" Hermione shouted with a very deep tone and angry expression,  
"Im going to bed!, you comming Harry? Ill have to keep an eye on you"  
"Yeah, Ron"  
"Nah im gonna stay down here"  
"k"  
*In their dorm*  
"Mabey i should Herm,"  
"then im comming"  
"No Hermione, the last thing i want to do is get you hurt,"  
"And i dont want to get you nearly killed again" A tear ran down her cheek,Harry hugged her,  
"Please Harry"  
"Ok then, we leave at midnight with the invisibilty clok.Dress warm and remember your wand! Ill wake then"  
And with that they both jumped in to bed and fell asleep.  
  
A/N-Ill do more tomorow or mabey tonight!  



	3. The begining

Chapter 3  
  
  
A/N- well these chapter things should be hotting up and ill include a few other couples. The next chapter should be the last one!  
  
Disclaimer-I still don't own any of the characters in this story. The camps are mine but I got the idea from Buffy.  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
At midnight Harry went to wake Hermione up bet she wasn't in her bed. He went down to the common room and there she was beside the fire reading a book as usual.  
"You ready?" she asked  
"Er yeah, where's Ron?"  
She pointed over to a corner where he was in a chair with Lavender asleep on his lap.  
"Bout time they got together," Harry said quietly,  
"Yeah c'mon" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Harry led her through portrait hole then he put the invisibility cloak around the both of them.  
"Ow!" Hemione shouted  
"Shhhhh, what is it Herm?"  
"Banged my foot, sorry"  
  
Harry took her hand and led her through the castle doors.  
"Don't want you getting lost now do we"  
Hermione just giggled. She loved it when he made her laugh; he always said the funniest things to her, made her laugh, always sided with her and protected her. She felt safe around him and more importantly, she trusted him.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione" Harry was practically shouting  
"Oh sorry, I was thinking"  
  
He lead her across the grounds the he stopped at a drain,  
"Hey Herm, I think there something down there, lets go check it out"  
"Harry, mabey we should leave the cloak here, incase we loose it"  
"Good idea"  
  
They took the cloak of and jumped down the hole. The landed in some kind of underground party with people that looked like … Vampires?  
  
"Theres two things I don't believe in 1. Leprechauns and 3. Vamps" Hermione said very quietly,  
"Well toady's the day I get to prove you wrong" said Harry with a very cheeky grin  
  
Hermione punched his arm.  
"What do you think their up to?" Hermione asked with a puzzled face,  
"Why they're having a party?" Harry said with a posh tone  
They stood staring down at them, on was sniffing around, then it looked up at them,  
"OOPS!" Hermione said under her breath,  
Harry shouted "Run"   
  
They both ran and one of the vamps grabbed Hermione  
"HERMIONE" Harry shouted  
"Let her go" He said funbling for his wand  
"Oh no I forgot it"  
  
The vamp laughed  
"What are you prepared to sacrifice for the one you love?"  
Harry blushed  
"She's not my girlfriend," he said, but in his mind he wished she were.  
  
Harry looked around for something to hit him with. He spotted Hemiones wand and  
Shouted "AVEDA KADEVERA" and poof, the vamp turned to dust.  
He grabbed Hemiones hand and ran. They climbed up the ladders back to ground where it was pouring with rain then they ran towards the castle.  



	4. Temptation

Chapter 4  
  
A/N-OK I said this would be the last chapter but I think ill do another one after this!  
  
Disclaimer- none of this is mine apart from the spell for the ball of sunshine.  
  
Temptation  
  
When they got back to the common room Ron & Lavender were still asleep in their chair. Harry looked at the clock, it was 1.10am. He (still holding her hand) took her up to their dorm. When they got there he passed her some towels as they were both wet. He sat on the bed beside her, she was shaking.  
"You OK?" he asked  
She nodded so he wrapped his arms around her  
"Thanks" she, it felt nice to just sit their in his arms   
"Hermione in so sorry, I almost got you killed tonight", with a tear running down  
his cheek he held her tighter,  
She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her more intensely. They thought of apart from what they were doing, she lay back on the bed, he sat up after a minute,  
"Maybe we shou..."  
Hermione stopped him,  
She stopped him "Just kiss me"  
And with that he gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In the morning Hermione woke up in Harry's arms.   
"Hey sleepy" hey said quietly  
"I was waiting for you to wake up. I think we better go wake Ron up its 8.30am."  
"Oh god" Hermione gasped. "That was nice"  
"Yeah, very relaxing" he replied  
She gave a warm smile.  
"We better get up. We've got a Potions test in half an hour"  
  
They both got dressed and went down to the common room to wake Ron,  
"RON!" Hermione shouted for the 100000 time,  
"C'mon time to get up!"  
"Where's Lav.."  
She cut him short "Nevermind you have a Potions test in 30 seconds"  
"Oh" he got up and started running for the portrait hole, Hermione did the same.  
  
When they got there Hermione and Ron managed to sneak in without anyone noticing.  
"Hey" Hermione whispered as she sat herself down next to Harry and Ron went to sit next to Lavender.  
The test went OK but at the end of the lesson Snape called him over and asked him to go see the headmaster. Harry wasn't afraid of Dumbledoor, he was supposed to have been expelled in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th but Dumbledoor hasn't seem to have got round to it yet. Hermione went with him. He got to the statue and said 'Bumblebee' and the door opened. The climbed up the staircase and knocked on his door.  
"Come in" he shouted  
They entred hid room and sat down. His Phoenix came and landed on Hermiones knee and she started stroking it.   
"I saw you two last night" he said quietly  
"WHAT" Hermione shouted  
"Outside"   
"Oh good" she said sounding relieved  
Harry nudged her  
"Sorry"  
  
"Did you two find them?" he asked  
Looking at the ground harry quietly said "Vampires"   
"Oh"  
"You believe us then?" Hermione said with a big grin.  
"Of course I do."  
"Harry, Dubledoor said. "I need you to do something for me,"  
Harry looked up  
"What"  
"Kill them"  
"Us?" said Hermione  
"Yes, I have a spell to make a ball of sunshine, all you two have to is put it in the middle of their den and poof, there dust"  
"K then" Harry replied looking at the floor,  
"But professor."  
"Yes Harry"  
"Dose Hermione have to come?"  
"Why..Oh" Dumbledoor stopped with a twinkle in his eye  
"Id be safer if you both went"  
Hermione turned to smile at Harry "I wouldn't let him go alone professor"   
Harry smiled back  
"Good here's the spell then"  
He handed harry a crystal ball   
"All you have to do is place it in the middle of the place where you found them then point both of your wands and shout 'SOLARIS'. The ball should create a bright flash then explode. It shouldn't affect you but I suggest you cover your eyes, got it?"  
"Yes professor, we'll do it tonight," Hermione said for some reason looking rather pleased with herself. And with that they both trailed of to Herbology.  
  
  
At dinner Harry and Hermione went to sit down at the Gryffindor table where Ron & Lavender were making googly eyes at each other as usual Fred and Angelina & George and Katie were snogging again and Ginny and Neville were using baby talk to each other, so there were no surprises. Lavender jumped up   
"Awww look Ronnykins they've finally got together" she squealed looking at their hands.  
"What were not allowed to holds hands now are we?" he said giving Hermione a cheeky grin.  
They went to sit down   
"So what have you lust bunnies been up to lately she asked Ron and Lavender  
"The usual" Ron said whilst trying to kiss lavender at the same time.  
Harry put some food in his rob pockets "Oh well nice talking to you lot" he said before taking Hermiones hand and leading her up to the common room.  
Hermione was dozing off on Harry's lap with her head against his chest when she asked   
"So what time are we leaving?" Herimone asked,  
"You know I don't want you to go Herm, I don't want to risk getting you hurt again"  
"Yeah and I don't want to get you killed. Pleeeease?" she said making puppy dog eyes  
"Why do you always have to do that,*ponders* OK then you can come, promise you wont get hurt"   
"Promise" she said looking very pleased with herself  
"I grabbed the invisibility cloak so we can use that again. You just sleep ill wake you when everyone goes to bed"  
  
  
A/N- OK I said only 4 chapters but now im thinking 6. Well just have to see how it goes.  
How many do you guys want? 


	5. Togetherness

Chapter 5  
  
A/N- I hope to bring wonderful love and sadness to this chapter. R/R and tell me what you think of it! This is the last chapter!!! Ill get right on a new h/h story. Ill do a short fluff next.  
  
Disclaimer- I own vamps, a spell, a ball of sunlight and the plot, the rest is the wonderful J.Ks.  
  
Togetherness  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up hun, time to go"   
He kisser her cheek and she woke up  
"Its OK, c'mon"  
"What time is it?"  
"11.36. I didn't think Ron was ever gonna go"  
"Come on grab your wand and lets get going"  
  
Again he threw the cloak over them and they walked through the castle and down to the grounds hand in hand. It being the middle of Winter it was snowing.  
"You know, if we were'nt going to kill a pack of vamps this would be fun" Harry said with a smile, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. After about 2 mins he pulled away   
"We will continue this later we have some vamps to kill and I need some air!"  
Hermione laughed and they continued walking.  
When they got to they hole Harry said  
"You stay here and make sure no one sees us"  
"Harry" she said with angry tone  
"Ok then but we'll keep the cloak on this time"  
  
One again they jumped down the hole to the vamps place.  
"Wow, do they party every night!?" Hermione asked  
"Shh, they can still hear us" he whispered  
  
"Gimmie the ball"   
Hermione handed Harry a small crystal ball  
"You stay here, ill take the cloak & run down with the ball. You'll here me shouting 'Solarus' after that it should be done OK? Just stay in the corner so they cant see you"  
"OK, Harry"  
She grabbed his hand, a tear ran down her cheek and she gave him a passionate kiss  
"Be careful"  
"I will"  
  
She watched from her corner although she couldn't see him she looked around as though she could see his every pace. For a minute everything went quiet then she heard  
"SOLARUS" and Harry whipped off the cloak and there was a big bang and a flash.  
She closed her eyes for a minuete until everything was quiet again.  
She opened her eyes, there was dust everywhere and there in the middle of the floor was Harry, lying there, lifeless.  
"Oh god" she said under her breath,  
She ran down and fell on top of him  
"No Harry please don't doe on me, anyone but me"  
Just then Dumbledoor, Ron, Lavender, McGonogall & Hagrid walked in  
"You bastard" she shouted "you said it wouldn't affect us"  
As she wept her eyes out one of her tears fell on Harry's face. He started to open his eyes,  
"Hermione, Hermione" he whispered quietly  
She lifted her head off his chest   
"Harry" she kissed him on the lips softly, she laughed and cried at the same time.  
"Let's get you up to the hospital wing" Dumbledoor said and Hermione helped get him up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Later in the hospital wing  
  
Harry was in the bed eating chocolate and Hermione was lying beside him, and Ron & Lavender were in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"How did you know where we were Ron?" Hermione asked  
"Little miss gorgeous here" he said looking at Lavender "saw the explosion"  
"Take it you two are still pretty much together then" Hermione said cuddling into Harry  
"Yep" Lavender replied whilst making googly eyes at Ron.  
"Speaking of love you two probably have a few thing to say, come on Lav" and they left.  
"I wish they vamps never came here!" Hermione exclaimed with an angry tone  
"Why, well apart from the obvious reasons"  
"They nearly killed you" there was a long silence  
"Hermione," Harry said. "I can't think of a better way to die"  
Hermione smiled and kissed him passionately then they fell asleep!  
  
A/N-Well that's the end of the story, hope you liked it! Another H/H fic is coming your way soon!!!   



End file.
